crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Careful What Roo Wish For!
Careful What Roo Wish For! is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, though it was the nineteenth episode produced. In this episode, the supposedly intelligent Ripper Roo is tricked by an evil genie into wishing him into complete control over the Arabian Nights Islands. During production, it was known as The Meanie of the Lamp and One Hundred and One Arabian Fights!. Plot Summary It's crunch time for Ripper Roo. He's only got one night left to finish his dissertation on the effects of the socioeconomic galvanic domino effect theory on the modern sociobiological sanguinous masculinist movement. If he doesn't get this turned in by 8am tomorrow, his doctorate in political science will be revoked! In his dark and depressing office in Stately Ripper Roo Manor, he sits down at his desk and flips on his desk lamp. He then starts writing. However, he is quickly interrupted by Tiny Tiger, who wants to play! Ripper Roo angrily tells him to amuse himself, so Tiny does so. By grabbing the lamp. And somehow accidentally breaking it immediately. Ripper Roo is furious, and panicky, and stuff! He needs a replacement, so he hops into his TNTowncar and drives to the local Lamp-a-Palooza outlet. Here, Lampy Larry and Baby Sheep Bill detail, at length, the vast variety of lamps they sell. Well, Larry details it, anyway. Bill just baas a lot. After much debate, Ripper Roo finally settles on an antique lamp from the ancient Arabian Nights Empire. Lampy Larry congratulates him on the purchase, though Baby Sheep Bill insists that he made a baad selection. Roo ignores this and heads back home. However, when he goes to turn the light on, it transforms itself into a magical genie, who performs a badly animated dance routine before introducing himself as Dancin' Dancin' Genie Kelley (Special Guest Star Michael Gross). Ripper Roo is thrilled to finally have a genie of his own! He wishes that his dissertation was finished. Sadly, Genie Kelley informs him that he only has his genie power in his own native time era. Dr. Nefarious Tropy enters, having been creepily listening all along. He's thrilled that he finally has another chance to send someone through time! Tropy starts playing his crystal tuning fork like a flute. This causes a Time Snake to emerge from Ripper Roo's priceless vase and devour both Ripper Roo and Genie Kelley, which whisks them back to the ancient Arabian Nights Empire! Here, Genie Kelley immediately fulfils Ripper Roo's wish, with a tapdancing flourish. Roo looks it over, and it's the best thing he's ever read! However, he's sweating profusely, because Arabian Nights Island is very hot and all, so he wishes for a strait-T-shirt to replace his straitjacket. Genie Kelley complies, and Ripper Roo is pleased. Briefly. Before he realises that he only has one wish left. Genie Kelley snickers maniacally, before suggesting that Roo use his wish to wish for Genie Kelley to be free, with limitless power. He promises he'll pay Roo back for the favour, so Ripper Roo obliges him, and wishes for his all-powerful freedom. In what would have been an impressive sequence if this show actually had a decent animation budget, Genie Kelley performs a big song-and-dance routine, "Ain't No Stompin' Me Now", as all the unlimited limitless power in the universe funnels into his body. Then, Kelley just laughs maniacally. Ripper Roo decides to make his next wish - he wishes for all the crates in the world to be TNT Crates. However, Genie Kelley says he's going back on his word, cuz he's pure evil like that. Ripper Roo decides to initiate battle! He chants a spell and conjures up a Nitro Crate, which he hurls at the Genie. Kelley just catches it, and throws it back. It explodes, defeating Ripper Roo. Genie Kelley declares that he's claiming his bounty for winning, as he takes back the dissertation and the strait-T-shirt. Meanwhile, in the present, Crash has dragged Coco, Pura, and Aku Aku along with him to Uka Uka's pagoda to catch the season premiere of Department Store Trek: The Next Sale-a-bration on Wumpavision. Coco, Pura, and Aku Aku could not be less interested, but Crashie and the Ukaster are enthralled, wholeheartedly agreeing that it's far superior to Department Store Trek: Deep Space Nine Percent Discount. Suddenly, there comes a knock at the door. It's Ripper Roo! He explains that he needs help, and fast! Crash, Coco, Pura, Aku Aku, and Uka Uka could not be less interested. Suddenly, there comes a knock at the door. It's Tiny Tiger! He's all ready for the viewing party, dressed as his favourite character from Department Store Wars: The Empire's Price Slash, the villainous Dr. Darth Escalator. Crash is angered for obvious reasons and declares that Tiny is grounded for life. Tiny starts upstairs to the pagoda's grounding chambers, but Ripper Roo says that he could really, really use Tiny's help right now. And everyone else's, too. They continue to ignore him, until he finally bellows that the ancient Arabian Nights Empire is currently being destroyed by an all-powerful genie. Tiny decides to go along, because it sounds more fun than being grounded for life. Crash decides to go with, too, in the hopes that he can convince the genie to give him a wish. He wants a big-screen Wumpavision! Coco and Pura decide to go along, too, for some reason. Uka Uka protests that he'll be lonely, so Aku Aku agrees to stay behind. It's about time he tried to take interest in the things his brother likes, after all. At this moment, Tropy awkwardly enters, and celebrates another chance to show off his time travel powers. He plays another crystal tuning fork flute solo, which awakens Aku Aku's Cobra Feather. It devours Ripper Roo, Tiny, Crash, Coco, and Pura, sending them through a time spiral or something. In the past, they introduce themselves: Crashghani Turbandicoot, Burka-co Turbandicoot, Persian-ra, Ripper Roobles, and Tinyghani Turtiger. They decide to attack Genie Kelley, one at a time, because this show has a ridiculously low animation budget one-on-one fights are better or whatever. Ripper Roobles leads the charge, conjuring up a Nitro Crate and throwing it at Genie Kelley. Genie Kelley throws it back, exactly like last time. Ripper Roobles is defeated. Next, Persian-ra flies into battle, using her tail as a propeller. She attempts to divebomb Genie Kelley, but he simply sidesteps her. Then, he conjures up a whip, and tames Persian-ra, defeating her. Burka-co is up next. She attacks by throwing her laptop at Genie Kelley. He catches it, and throws it back. He certainly is an all-powerful genie! Crashghani Turbandicoot steps into battle next. He begins spinning like a buzzsaw, and charges ahead, but he misses Genie Kelley, by a lot! Kelley just laughs at his ineptitude, but Crashghani bellows that he wasn't aiming for him. The camera pans over to a nearby pillar behind Kelley, which was apparently Crashghani's real target. It tips over, but Genie Kelley notices in time and catches it before it can crush him. He throws it back, defeating Crashghani. Perhaps the Turbandicoot shouldn't have given away his plan! Ripper Roobles finally gives up hope. Genie Kelley is the one creature in this multiverse too powerful to defeat. However, Tinyghani optimistically reminds Roo that he hasn't taken his turn in battle yet. The Turtiger tries to think this through. Genie Kelley is a lamp, right? Don't laps usually have on/off switches? That's it! Tinyghani charges into battle, and flips off Genie Kelley's switch. He immediately reverts to helpless lamp form, which Tiny then stomps on, and breaks. "If there's one thing he's always been good at," says Ripper Roo, "it's breaking lamps!" Everyone just laughs. Then, Uka Uka and Aku Aku suddenly warp in. Aku Aku says he absolutely can't stand Department Store Wars: The Next Sale-a-bration, especially its star, the untalented hack, Potluck Stewmeat. Tinyghani proudly announces to Uka Uka that he saved the day! Uka Uka responds by reminding him that he's still grounded for life. Tinyghani goes to pout in Arabian Nights Island's Grounding Palace. Uka Uka then yells at Crashghani Turbandicoot for failing at the Department Store Trek: The Next Sale-a-bration viewing party scheme! Ripper Roobles comforts Crashghani, though, saying that even though he works for Cortex, he'll doesn't think Crash is all bad. Tinyghani pokes his head out from the palace window to shout his agreement. The three share a happy, silent, smiley moment. Then Uka yells at Crasghani Turbandicoot some more. Later, in the future, Ripper Roo is happily writing his dissertation on the effects of the socioeconomic galvanic domino effect theory on the modern sociobiological sanguinous masculinist movement. He has all the time in the world, since he convinced Tropy to temporarily freeze time until he finished it. Now he has no need to hurry! Tropy just appreciates the opportunity to show off. Ripper Roo says that he's finally learned his lesson, and tells the kids at home never to cheat on their homework.